Burned
by aphnellie
Summary: High School AU: Tragedy has struck, and everyone has different ways of coping with their grief. (Rated T just in case. Summary sucks, the story is much better. Pairings: Gerita, Spamano, PruHun, Rochu, Sufin, and Fruk)


**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The entire school was wearing black.<p>

Someone would probably believe it was for awareness, or perhaps some kind of school wide black out day for spirit had it been out of context. This was anything but a spirit day: they were in mourning.

The previous week there had been a fire. It was during a school wide lockdown, in the science building. The doors locked automatically for the drill, and all the seniors in their science class dropped what they were doing and went to their designated places on the ground.

But as they were on the ground, one student had forgotten to turn off the flame, which was tragically very close to highly flammable chemicals.

There wasn't any survivors.

It seemed like the people closest to the dead were all at the same lunch table, all in the same classes, all in the same free periods.

There was one boy who was taking it horribly. Feliciano Vargas wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and started to pale considerably from his usual warm complexion. He had plans to go out for dinner and a movie with one of the dead: Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig was his fiancé. They had planned to marry as soon as they had gotten out of High School. Feli had cried when Ludwig had to go to a different classroom as him. Now, when he can't see his face ever again, he wasn't taking it well. There were rumors that Feli would kill himself. Although these weren't true, it was a fact that Feli would never marry, never get over his love.

Feli's brother, Lovino, had lost someone very dear to him as well: His best friend since forever, Antonio. They were an odd pair. Lovino was always insulting the man, calling him names, while Toni was fawning over him, calling him adorable. Lovino, a very confused man, was just about to tell Antonio he thought he was in love with him. He had brewed over it for years, and now it was too late.

A little girl, hardly into middle school, had lost her only sibling. Elise had adored Vash with all her heart, even cutting her hair into his style. Two other girls, Natalia and Irunya, were also mourning their sweet but violent brother Ivan. Not many people really mourned Ivan; everyone thought he was kind of scary and no one really knew him well except for Wang Yao, his boyfriend.

One person everyone would mourn was a stylish boy named Feliks. He had been the comic relief of the whole school, the trend setter for the ladies, and the lover of a boy named Toris Laurinaitis. No one knew about this love but the two of them, and it stayed that way forever.

A boyish man named Tino had been lost. His group of friends, the Scandihoovians, were beating themselves up because of it, but none more than Berwald. Like Lovino, Berwald had been in love with Tino for a long time, but never had the guts to tell him. He, being socially awkward, could never find the words.

A boy that was always cold as a rock had cried for the first time in ten years, and what tears they were. Arthur Kirkland had lost his "friend," Francis Bonnefoy in the fire. It was Francis' birthday that day. Arthur was going to surprise Francis that night; he would have invited Francis over for dinner, and right in front of him, come out to his parents, so they could finally be together in public. Arthur was extremely closeted, and although he loved Francis to the moon and back, he didn't want to come out until the time was right.

But no one, no one lost anything more than Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert's only friends had been killed in the fire. Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, who was his brother, and Elizabeta. Elizabeta was more than a friend though; they had been dating for three years, and Gilbert, always looking into his future, planned to marry her. Francis and Antonio were his only other friends, and the only people who really understood him. And Ludwig. Ludwig, the only sibling he ever had. Ludwig, who kept him in line, even him being the younger one. Ludwig, the only source of companionship at home, their parent's having died a few years before. Ludwig, who he was going to give their father's flute to. Ludwig, who was going to get married in a few short months. He didn't even have anyone or anything to comfort him. The one thing that could comfort him, a small yellow canary he had since youth, he had agreed to keep in the science building for a week. Even his precious Gilbird had burned.

It wasn't just lover's and siblings lost. Many lost friends. Like Alfred Jones. He lost his best friend, Matthew, and Kiku Honda lost Ludwig.

And every student, every single student had lost a piece of their heart that day, whether they had deceased friends or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hallo everyone! How did you like it? Was it good? Not Good? ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE? Please, give me your opinions! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
